


The Wall Between Us

by Trilinklover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Secret Identities, Some Fluff, Some angst, but it'll be alright they have eachother after all, living together and keeping it secret even still? yes., things are going downhill for these children, will add more tags as I think of them, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Akuma battles have been getting increasingly difficult as of late and it's a miracle that Ladybug and Chat Noir have been able to save the day as per usual.With the rising stakes placed upon them, it's only a matter of time that they need to put aside their civilian identities in order to protect everyone.Even so, this wall between our two heroes is tall. There is a lot of strife that they will need to live through in order to see past it however, until then? It's Ladybug and Chat Noir against the world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Wall Between Us

Akuma battles have been getting increasingly difficult as of late. Considering the fact that all of their part-time heroes identities were revealed along with the fact that both Hawkmoth and Mayura have been in prime form as of late, it’s a miracle that Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to win as they usually do every day.

The stress of the increasingly long departures from their civilian lives have begun to get to the young heroes, not that they’d admit it to themselves or to each other. After all, they need to do everything they can in order to prevent the danger, so what if it costs them their social life among other things. 

So when it gets to the point where they both need to all but abandon their civilian lives it is met with a sense of resignation. 

It was easy to see this coming, considering that the frequency and the strength of the akuma attacks has only been increasing. The realization that they needed to be ready at any time and just living their normal lives wouldn’t allow that was a long time in coming. Not that it hurt any less. 

Living together in an apartment that Chat Noir was able to purchase anonymously and continue to keep their identities secret was difficult but they managed to make it work. After all, if they were together they could accomplish anything. 

Ladybug may have questioned how Chat Noir was able to put aside this much money to help them at some point, but despite the curiosity about how it was possible she was immensely grateful for the fact that he had done this for them. 

Chat Noir might have questioned how Ladybug was such a good chef, or how she was able to make such great disguises for the inside of their apartment (They couldn’t just remain transformed the entire time after all.) at another point, but for the time being he simply sang praises for his lady’s many talents. It’s not every day that you meet someone as creative and resourceful as she is after all.

When the two of them had to stop attending school for the time being, it hit Chat surprisingly strongly. He was surprisingly on edge and rather emotional for the following days. Not even Ladybug punning to him lifted him out of that funk. That of course, worried the pig-tailed girl more than anything else. 

She tried her absolute best to pull him out of his depression and bring that assured, somewhat cocky but pure and genuine smile back to his face. 

The first time she managed it they were having a movie night curled up next to each other to calm down from one of the more serious akuma the two have fought, creating a lot of damage and some death that the two heroes do their best to not think about. Miraculous Cure does set everything back after all including the memories of those who have died. (Not that it cures them of the trauma that those screams of pain have invoked. Not that it stops those events from repeating over and over in their dreams. Not that it stops the rising terror that grows inside of them both that one day they might not be good enough.)

They were watching Tangled, a movie that unknowingly to Ladybug hit rather close to home for Chat Noir. However, the fact that Ladybug knew the lyrics to a majority of the songs and sang them to her partner in a rare moment of sheer goofiness Chat had no ability to stop the smile that spread across his lips. 

Their banter through the movie once Ladybug had realized that singing in silly voices made her partner smile as though everything hadn’t just collapsed around the two of them was bright and full of laughter. Especially when Chat Noir had decided to take it upon himself to put on a rather boisterous front much like Flynn Rider had. 

(Tikki and Plagg were simply glad that their chosen were able to act their age in this instance. It has been a while since they were able to after all…)

Ladybug however, seemed rather muted in the grief caused by losing her normal life, burying that away in an attempt to improve herself (she couldn't mess up, they couldn't afford it) and make sure that Chat was okay. In comparison to her usually big freak outs, the fact that everything had piled on to become too much that she has started to limit her reactions and ability to feel them was a big red flag to Chat Noir. (Unknowingly to him this compartmentalization of emotions had only begun when she learned of how worried her parents and friends were about her going missing. It’s for the best but it would never stop the hurt that blossoms inside of her chest)

In the weeks following that realization, the blond boy attempted to do his best to be there for her. Even if it required himself playing up some aspects of his personality and dramatics, the small grins and the brief flashes of joy in his lady’s brilliant blue eyes made it all worth it to him. 

Needless to say that the feelings between the two blossomed, growing in a warm fluffy feeling inside of their chests. They never broached the topic, afraid that they may one day lose each other as well. They loved each other and that much was felt in each moment. Denial of their own emotions faded away but fear remained deep inside of them. 

They lost everything, but would never lose each other. They couldn’t. They knew that they would never recover from that. 

(The nightmares they have of losing each other is difficult enough to deal with, causing them to visit the others room at any hour of the night to make sure that they are still there. That their partner is still alive and breathing. If they couldn’t check on each-other, if they couldn’t be assured that the other is okay, they don't know how they would be able to live on. They'd be lost in a panic and worry. If one of them died, the other would forever be in agony and they knew this.)

And so, when the vibrant pink and green lights overtook Ladybug and Chat Noir after yet another intense akuma battle (one that they had nearly lost each other once again during), reverting them back to their civilian selves, the only thing preventing them from running past this wall between them and figuring out just who their partner is, was the weight resting upon their shoulders.

The weight of what could become of the future if they did. (Chat Blanc was a nightmare that Ladybug could never quite shake after all) 

The weight that every choice they make now could harm thousands of people. The very people that make the city of Paris as vibrant and wonderful as it is. The people that they had both sworn to protect. (If any one of them had a change to their partnership, if they were ever hurt by the other intentional or no, everything they did now held the weight of the world over them. And hurting the family and friends that they had ‘abandoned’ further was out of the question. They both refused to do that.) 

Even when their hearts yearn to meet, they don't. Not yet. Not until the correct time comes.

And when will that time approach them? Who knows.

Until then, the two of them will do their best to be there for eachother. They’re partners after all, and it’s them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day 1 of LadyNoir July!! 
> 
> This is my first written work for Miraculous Ladybug despite having gotten into the fandom in November of 2015! (I can't believe it's been 5 years and I haven't written anything for them!) I love these children, though I have absolutely no idea how to write them. I hope I was able to do them justice in this!
> 
> A bit late for day 1, but the fact that I was able to muster up the willpower to write this within the first week of the prompt is really big for me considering my motivation has been so scarce! 
> 
> I'm considering perhaps extending this range of ideas into a larger work, though I'm unsure if I'll be able to do that so we'll see!! 
> 
> In any case I hope that you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
